


Dorian 2.0

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-smut, drn upgrade, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was getting internal and external updates. It’s Dorian 2.0 right before your eyes,” Dorian smiled waiting for John to look before continuing, “I now have a faster reaction speed by .02 seconds, my linguistic skills have been updated to the newest vocabulary, and I got physical upgrades as well.”</p>
<p>“Physical upgrades?” John asked checking out Dorian, “You don’t look different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short little ficlet, basically a tease of what would be smut to come. It's the idea that Rudy gives Dorian an upgrade that includes the feature that his dick can vibrate and John is all about that when he finds out.

“And you complain about how I am always late,” John huffed as Dorian took his place beside John in the car.

“John, while you appear to be late on a regular basis, without any notice, you would have known that I was going to be late if you read Rudy and I’s messages,” Dorian loved when he got the opportunity to sass John.

“Okay, well then. Why so late?” John asked, eyeing Dorian as he pulled away. There shift didn’t start for another hour, but they made a habit of going out to breakfast together, or just driving around and ‘bonding’ as Dorian liked to call it. John just used the time to stare at Dorian as much as possible without getting caught.

“I was getting internal and external updates. It’s Dorian 2.0 right before your eyes,” Dorian smiled waiting for John to look before continuing, “I now have a faster reaction speed by .02 seconds, my linguistic skills have been updated to the newest vocabulary, and I got physical upgrades as well.”

“Physical upgrades?” John asked checking out Dorian, “You don’t look different.”

“Well I can now run slightly faster and have better flexibility,” he took note that John’s heart rate increased for a moment when Dorian mentioned the flexibility, “And I also got other upgrades, none of which are your business.”

John looked over at Dorian with a displeased look. He hated when Dorian would tease him, and hated when he didn’t know what was going on with his DRN. He acted like he never cared when Dorian would ramble on about an update or his software but John listened. He took in every word and saved it for later in case he would need it. Like when he found out that his touch could ignite the disco lights that danced across Dorian’s porcelain skin. He kissed Dorian for hours, days, loving the little flash that appeared along with the smiled that graced his face.

“Come on Dorian, I don’t have time for games,” John was on the verge of begging, and he hated knowing that Dorian could make him even consider begging.

“Well John, it’s easier if I let you feel it for yourself.”

“Feel?” He gave Dorian a scrunched up, confused face as he slowly placed his hand in Dorian’s, letting his partner guide his hand to who knows what update he just received. As John let his eyes focus back on the road he felt a vibration under his hand.

“What?” his hand twitched and he quickly met Dorian’s gaze. Unlike the playful look before, it was now full of seduction, and John followed his arm down to where his hand was placed over Dorian’s groin. The vibration returned. “Are you serious?” John’s heart rate started to elevate and Dorian didn’t even have to do a bio-scan to find out.

As a third vibration came, John’s dick twitched at the thought of what he could do with Dorian’s new upgrade.

“I’m trying that out right now,” John smirked, quickly turning his car in the direction of his house, “And I’m trying it again after work, too.”


End file.
